Searchable electronic catalogs are commonly used in support of various electronic commerce and purchasing functions. These catalogs must have a user interface for selectively retrieving data records. Software engineers desire to make the user interfaces as simple as possible to operate, because complexity of the user interface can be a detriment to sales from the catalog. Simplicity becomes particularly important when the catalog is intended to be accessed by users with varying levels of skill or training.
User interfaces that are simple to operate should have the capability to handle almost any type of user input. In the case of an electronic catalog, if the user knows the exact part number of the desired product and enters the part number correctly into the user interface, then the database search engine will quickly identify the desired record from the database based on an exact match with the search string. In a more general case, the user may have only partial information about the desired product, or may incorrectly type the search string.
Danish et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,444 disclose a process for identifying a single item from a family of items in a database. A feature screen and search process present the user with a guided nonhierarchical parametric search to identify matching items based upon user specified criteria and priorities. Also disclosed are a method and system appropriate in an Internet environment
Cochran et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,879,648 and 5,206,949 disclose a method of variably displaying search terms in which two control inputs are used to select a plurality of terms for a plurality of categories. A term in a visible position on the screen becomes a search term or a qualifier for other records in the database. The search results are dynamically formed on the basis of selected search terms. The search results can also be grouped in fixed or static lists.
Blutinger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,566 disclose a method and apparatus for producing a catalog. The catalog has the characteristic that all like items in the database have the same catalog item number, whereas different items have different catalog item numbers.
Geier et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,155 disclose a system for enabling a customer to operate a data terminal for placing an order for goods or services. The customer is permitted to enter an invalid catalog number that is used as a key to display a series of products having catalog numbers similar to the catalog number entered by the customer.
Prior catalog search algorithms typically employ one of two search strategies. The first strategy is a keyword search for selecting database records based on matching text strings. The second strategy is a hierarchical search for selecting database records based on lists of classifications from which to narrow and select the database records. Each of the two search strategies has disadvantages that can make it difficult for users to find their desired database records.
The keyword search strategy has the disadvantage that users must be familiar with the appropriate key word terms that are likely to yield the desired data records. In addition, it is not always possible to quickly collect groups of logically related data records. If a close match is found, but it is not the desired exact match, it is not always possible to utilize the information in the close match to quickly identify all similar data records. A keyword search engine does not typically have a "more-like-this" function that operates on close matches to identify similar items within the database.
The hierarchical search strategy can take advantage of a logical grouping of data records. This search strategy is best suited for finding data that break down logically into successively greater levels of detail. This search strategy is most effective when the data have been carefully edited and structured within a database. Finding a single relevant record can quickly lead to all other relevant records, as long as the grouping logic relates to the way in which the data are used.
Thus, a "more-like-this" function can quickly identify all similarly classified records in the database.
The disadvantage of the hierarchical search strategy is that users may not always anticipate the proper classification of certain records, and may search the wrong categories for their desired database record. The user is tied to the logical structure of the data, and must learn to navigate the predefined structure of the database in order to locate particular data records.
It would be desirable to allow free-form text searching, with no prerequisites for format or content. Thus, it would be desirable to have a system capable of identifying the database records most likely to be the desired choice of the user, even when user inputs a search string having misspelled terms, word fragments, or other characteristics of the item being sought. It would further be desirable to take advantage of natural relationships and logical groupings within the data records to compile lists of similarly classified data records. The prior art has not disclosed a system that provides a simple and convenient user interface coupled with a search engine that has the architecture and advantages of the present invention.